Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,349 describes a facility for processing printed materials, comprising:                a control means adapted to access at least one database comprising recipients to whom said printed materials are to be sent, addresses of these recipients, and types of printed materials intended for each recipient,        at least two primary conveyor lines adapted for processing printed products, each comprising at least one feeding means for supplying printed products to the primary conveyor line, with at least two of said primary conveyor lines being supplied a different type of printed material,        at least one grouping conveyor line controlled by the control means,        a distribution conveyor line controlled by the control means,        a first transfer means for each primary conveyor line, said first transfer means being commanded by the control means to transfer printed materials from the corresponding primary conveyor line to the distribution conveyor line,        at least one second transfer means for transferring printed materials from the distribution conveyor line to the grouping conveyor line,the control means being adapted to cause the transfer of the printed materials to the grouping conveyor line by the first and second transfer means and by the distribution conveyor line such that said printed materials arrive on the grouping conveyor line grouped in an order that enables grouping by address and/or by recipient.        